


The Uniform

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Ellen Tigh is a bad bitch, Gen, Pre-Series, we stan a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: Ellen put on her shortest skirt and the highest heels she owned, walked down to the bar that sat right off base, and used the one and only pick up line she would ever need.





	The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spink75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spink75/gifts).

> Written in 2008 for spinkkitty, this fic is set pre-series.

Her father had been an officer in the Colonial fleet, and on the day he died her mother burned his uniform in the yard for all their neighbors to see.

Ellen, the Captain and Mrs. Thompson’s only child, was not allowed to go to the funeral. Instead she watched from the window of their small home on the base as the car carrying his casket went by.

Three years later, on her sixteenth birthday, Ellen put on her shortest skirt and the highest heels she owned, walked down to the bar that sat right off base, and used the one and only pick up line she would ever need.

“Do you have a light?”

Boys in uniform always smoked, and it was practically their duty to be chivalrous. Marines, flyboys -- hell, even jocks -- as long as they had a uniform, were all she ever went for. And it was easy. One night stands with cadets greener than fresh-cut grass, or weekends at the beach with boys on shore leave, practically drowning in testosterone and longing. She never let them get that close, just enough to have fun, and she made sure she never saw them again.

Gods help any one of them who actually fell in love with her. She didn’t have it in her to be a genuine heartbreaker. Party girl? Yes. Anything more and she knew she was in trouble.

What scared the hell out of her was the thought that one day she would ask for a light and see more than just the uniform. She didn't think it was likely. A uniform is a just a uniform. But then, what was life but Chance and the Unlikely meeting at a bar and sharing a cigarette.

On that day, she would be the one who needed help from the gods.


End file.
